


Brucia per lei

by La_Polly



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 01, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Polly/pseuds/La_Polly
Summary: Ama il suo sorriso e la sua risata, così come ama i suoi occhi, il modo in cui lo guarda, la sua determinazione e la sua forza. Di lei ama tutto. Brucia per lei.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Brucia per lei

Daphne è sdraiata accanto a lui e sta ancora dormendo, Simon si volta per guardarla e sorride. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che tornando a Londra si sarebbe imbattuto in quella meravigliosa giovane donna – sua moglie, la madre di suo figlio – e soprattutto mai avrebbe immaginato che avrebbe finito per innamorarsene, proprio lui che ha sempre rifiutato quel sentimento, che ha fatto di tutto per non legarsi a qualcuno, però non può farne a meno e nemmeno vuole. Ama il suo sorriso e la sua risata, così come ama i suoi occhi, il modo in cui lo guarda, la sua determinazione e la sua forza. Di lei ama tutto. Brucia per lei.

Tendendo la mano verso il suo viso le accarezza la guancia; è così bella, così delicata, e lui si chiede per l’ennesima volta se la merita davvero. Daphne mugugna nel sonno e un attimo dopo apre lentamente gli occhi, sorride quando lo sorprende a fissarla. Le sfiora le labbra con il pollice, facendola sospirare, poi le si avvicina e la bacia con calma, prendendosi tutto il tempo per assaporare la sua bocca. Presto il bacio si fa più famelico, più appassionato, e il desiderio prende il sopravvento – come succede sempre – allora la stringe a sé, accarezzandole i capelli e la schiena nuda. Daphne si aggrappa alle sue spalle, premendo il corpo caldo contro il suo. L’erezione pulsa dolorosamente, smaniosa di possederla, ma Simon non ha intenzione di affrettare i tempi. Si separa dalle labbra morbide della moglie e scende verso il suo collo niveo per esplorarlo con la lingua e i denti, facendo arrossare la pelle candida, poi dedica le stesse bollenti attenzioni al suo seno. La sente tremare sotto il suo tocco e se ne compiace, perché farla impazzire lo manda fuori di testa come non era mai successo con nessun’altra. All’improvviso gli torna in mente la sua confessione durante la prima notte di nozze, quando gli ha rivelato che si era toccata pensando a lui, e una nuova ondata di eccitazione rischia di travolgerlo. Stringe i denti, cercando di non perdere il controllo, poi scosta le lenzuola e la fa stendere sulla schiena. Prosegue il suo percorso scendendo lungo il ventre, giungendo fino all’inguine; le divarica le gambe snelle e le posa sopra le sue spalle, ritrovandosi con il viso tra le cosce di lei. Simon le rivolge uno sguardo lussurioso e Daphne trattiene il fiato. Un lieve rossore le imporpora le guance e lui sorride trionfante. Quando la penetra con la lingua lei sussulta. I suoi sospiri gli riempiono la testa spingendolo a proseguire quella provocante tortura, tra baci e lievi morsi che ben presto le fanno raggiungere l’apice. I suoi umori gli bagnano la bocca. Simon si lecca le labbra con fare suadente quando lei lo guarda di nuovo negli occhi. Daphne lo attira subito a sé per baciarlo un’altra volta e lui le si stende sopra, posando le mani sul suo viso accaldato. Finalmente la prende, entrando in lei con calcolata lentezza per godersi ogni secondo. Le porta le braccia sopra la testa, stringendo i polsi tra le mani. I loro gemiti si intensificano, le loro bocche si cercano, e quando lei inarca la schiena lui si spinge ancora più a fondo. L’orgasmo lo travolge di colpo e Daphne lo raggiunge un attimo dopo, sospirando il suo nome. Simon si accascia sopra di lei, ancora tremante, e nasconde il viso contro il suo collo, cercando di riprendere fiato. Daphne volta il viso verso di lui e i loro sguardi s’incontrano. Simon le sorride. Di lei ama tutto. Brucia per lei.


End file.
